A Birthday To Remember
by Plain Berry
Summary: It’s Sakura’s birthday! She goes wanders off somewhere and finds herself face to face with Sasuke. What will happen? Suck at Summaries. Please read and review, but no flames! OneShot! SasSak


A Birthday to Remember

Summary: Spoiler warning. It's Sakura's birthday! She goes wanders off somewhere and finds herself face to face with Sasuke. What will happen? Suck at Summaries. Please read and review, but no flames!

A/N: I hope you enjoy this and yeah don't be mean! And it's my first POV in a long time so yeah it'll be kind of bad. And I don't know what kind of title I should have so I made up a weird one. Also, this story is a bit… weird. By weird I mean it goes to one part then in another part it's like the other part never happen. Okay, that wasn't a good example, but you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters,

**Text:** inner Sakura

* * *

A Birthday to Remember

(Sakura's POV)

It was my seventeenth birthday. I should be happy, right? Of course I've gotten lots of gifts from all of my friends, especially Ino, who became my friend after Sasuke left.

I was lonely. It was weird to say I was lonely since I had lots of friends, but it was true. I felt lonely ever since Sasuke left five years ago. Even when I begged him to stay.

But I noticed that being lonely wasn't all that bad. There was only one good point: you can't be hurt when you're alone. And since Sasuke left me, I can't be hurt, right?

So right now it was three in the afternoon and I was walking outside of Kohana. I know I shouldn't have been, but I felt like I wanted to, like I needed to.

By the time I wanted to go back, which I guessed was probably like ten minutes later, I already didn't know where I was. I was in walking aside a river that didn't seem at all familiar to me.

"Great I'm lost," I told myself, while kicking a small rock.

"Don't worry," a voice said.

I quickly turned my heels and examined where the voice came from. It was a male's voice, but it sounded so familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked, sounding cautious, as I took out my kunai.

And there he came out of the trees. The one that left Kohana five years ago to join Orochimaru: Uchiha Sasuke.

**He had gone hotter…especially without the dress!**

I tried not to blush at my inner Sakura's comment but it was really true. Sasuke-kun was luckily wasn't wearing his dress like what I saw when me and Naruto tried to save him the second time, but his regular clothes that he wore when he was living in Kohana. Which confused me since he grew taller, looked more mature, was more muscular… and hotter.

For some reason I didn't feel threaten. I felt relived and sort of like my twelve year old self.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," I greeted, sounding like I did four years ago.

"Hey," Sasuke said, in his usually indifferent tone.

There was moment of silence. The trees danced around due to the wind. The leaves fell on my pink hair. I smiled as I reached up my hair to wipe it off, but Sasuke stop me from wiping it off and did it himself. This confused me at first but when he touched my hair I didn't care. I noticed that his hands were so cold. Like ice.

As Sasuke looked at me after he put the leaves down he told me something I always hoped he'd say when I met him again.

"Sakura, I never wanted to leave you."

Even though I was happy about this… it was only for a moment because the rest of the time I became mad.

I was mad because of something that made me confused. And this anger made me want because this anger had a thin line to despair.

"If you never wanted to leave me, then why did you?" I asked.

I noticed I was in the middle of the anger despair line. I was in the middle because I sounded mad, but I noticed there was a tear on my face that I made.

Obviously Sasuke took notice of this too because he was staring at me, sort of sorry like and not knowing what to say.

"…Sakura…," Sasuke said, sounding like his expression. "It was to get stronger."

"Stronger?" I yelled in fury as more tears streamed out of my eyes, but it sounded more like a question. "You left me to be stronger!"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't look like he was going to say something so I continued with my rage while ironically tears came out of my eyes.

"Do you feel stronger, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. "I want to be stronger but I don't betray my village and leave especial if I don't want to!"

I started to cry harder and wanted to run but Sasuke held my hand. I didn't stop crying but Sasuke didn't care since he started to talk.

"Sakura," I started to lower my crying a bit so I could hear what he was. "I didn't want to leave but I had to. To get stronger so I could defeat my brother…"

My crying went into a stop when Sasuke said this. His voice faded out, which he rarely did.

My mad/sad mode quickly morphed into a caring mode.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" I asked him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alone in this world," Sasuke said.

"Oh," I said, confused a bit.

**What the hell! What does being alone have to do with what we were talking about!**

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" I asked.

"He was my brother," Sasuke said. "He killed everyone in our clan. But he killed Orochimaru. But I killed him—"

"That's great!" I interrupted, cheerfully. But I then notice he wasn't happy. "…What's wrong?"

"I have no family. I have no one," Sasuke replied. "Again, I'm alone."

I gave a small scowl. Had he forgotten that I was there in front of him? Had he forgotten that I would do anything do make him happy? I felt hurt again. I felt like how I felt when Sasuke first left.

"Sometimes being alone is good."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "You don't know how it feels like to be alone. You don't—"

"What do you mean I don't know how it feels to be alone?" I asked, or really exclaimed, now morphing back to the angry/sad mode. "I know how it feels like, Sasuke-kun! I felt it all the time when you left! Even though I would be around mostly everyone I would still be alone!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something else, but I interrupted. My rage wasn't down yet.

"I think it's good to be alone because no one could hurt you! But I now know that even if I am alone, you're still hurting me Sasuke-kun!"

My voice and myself calmed a bit as a started to breathe heavily since I yelled. Sasuke was looking at me intently like I had more to say and he would listen. And I did have more to say.

"But I would do anything for you, Sasuke-kun. I'll be right with you so we won't be so lonely. When I first met you, you were in a dark tunnel being lonely. But now, hopefully, you found the light at the end."

"And you're that light?"

I grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it. It felt like it was warming up, which I hopped meant his personality will warm up. And I smiled at him the most loving smile I could give, hoping, or really whishing, he would get the point.

"If you want me to be."

Sasuke held my hand in return and did something he barely did: smile! It was the first time I ever saw him smile and I loved it.

We went closer together, I couldn't believe what was going to happen, or what I hope what was going to happen. Then it happen! The thing that I've been waiting for forever: Uchiha Sasuke and me kissed on the lips!

But it wasn't just a measly kiss that didn't really mean anything, no. It was a passionate kiss that I didn't want it to end. Sadly though, it had to end since we needed air. It didn't stop Sasuke from kissing me again though, which I totally loved and never wanted it to end.

"Sasuke-kun," I said to Sasuke, between kisses. "When did Orochimaru and your brother die?"

Sasuke stop kissing me, which I tried to hide my disappointed face, but looked at me.

"Today," Sasuke replied. "And since today is also your birthday, I have something for you."

**Heck yeah!** My inner Sakura squealed, as she danced around. **I'm getting a gift! From Sasuke-kun!**

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," I said, as Sasuke reached for his pants pocket. "Kissing you… a lot (I blushed) was a great gift."

"No," Sasuke said, holding out a pink velvet round box. "Here. I didn't know what to get you and I barely had time to find something I was sure you liked."

I grabbed the box, opened it, and smiled. In the box was a white gold necklace with a white heart in the middle.

"I love it," I said, holding it in my hands. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome," Sasuke said. He then noticed my struggle on trying to put it on. "Here, let me help."

Sasuke grabbed the necklace from my hands. I blushed a bit for his hands touching mine and he put it around my neck. Since my hair was short he didn't have to put my hair back, but for some reason he pushed my hair against my ear.

I could feel his warm breath. It was getting closer. I tried not to seem nervous but I was breathing heavily.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe it. I turned to him and saw that he was smiling, again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun. I always loved you since we were kids, since we were starting team seven when—"

"Me too," Sasuke interrupted me. I felt his lips touch my pink locks. "Me too."

I wanted to stay in this position forever. Knowing that Sasuke loved me and that he know that I loved him. But he said something that changed this position, but in a good way.

"Sakura, now that I avenged my clan and killed my brother I have to ask you something," Sasuke said to me.

"Um… okay," I said, puzzled.

He went on the floor and bended on one knee…

**Why is he on one knee? What the heck is he doing? Why is he reaching for his pocket again?**

Sasuke took out an other velvet box but this time it was dark blue and was a square shaped. I had a pretty good idea on what might happen, but I didn't want to get my hopes up so I tried to remain calm.

"Sakura," Sasuke said to me, now holding my hand now, which made me more puzzled and hoping. He gripped my hand tightly but I didn't really mind. "Will you marry me?" He then opened the box to reveal a simple engagement ring with a diamond.

I was to shocked, to stunned to answer yes but I nodded while smiling big. He put the ring on my left ring finger.

We kissed again, naturally, and we decided to go back to Kohana. Sasuke actually knew were he was going to that was a relief for me. As we were walking, and holding hands, we started to talk.

"So, how's everyone in Kohana village?"

"Good," I said, smiling. "Well, Kakaish-sensei is late still. But Naruto-kun isn't annoying as much since he started to date Hinata, who isn't stuttering anymore."

"So the dobe is dating?" Sasuke-kun asked, sort of like he was thinking. "Who would have thought?"

"Well, Ino and Shikamaru have started to date after me and Ino made up," I said. "We became friends after you… yeah…"

There was a very awkward moment of silence again. I just started to feel normal and happy, until I said that.

"So, is anyone else together?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling confident again.

"Yeah," I said. "Neji and Ten-Ten got together too. And Naruto and I even saw Kakaish-sensei holding hands with a woman that I never saw before but it turned out to be a jounin that he was dating for like five years already! And now they're engaged!" (A/N: that's my OC)

So we talked on about what happen when Sasuke wasn't there and before I knew it the sun was setting and we were in Kohana.

It felt awkward walking in Kohana with Sasuke. People kept on whispering and staring at us, and I think they didn't even notice we were holding hands. But finally we made it to Tsuande-sama office.

We went in and Sasuke told her about what happen. Luckily Tsunade-sama accepted him back to Kohana, which made me give a sigh of relief when we went outside of her office.

"So, where do you want to go Sasuke-kun?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

"How about the ramen shop?" I suggested.

Sasuke nodded and we walked. Still more stares, but I noticed not one of them were my friends. Well, I couldn't even find my friends so that probably explained it. The reason I suggested the ramen shop was because that's were I knew Naruto and Hinata would be.

When we got there, my guess was right. Naruto and Hinata were indeed sitting on one of the stools but Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Neji were also sitting there.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

I waited for the worst to happen when my friends saw Sasuke and me together, holding hands. Naruto would probably yell and be annoying as usual, Ino might fall in love with him (well that one most likely won't happen but it could), and here comes the kunais that they might throw by thinking I'm a captive or something.

But that didn't happen. Well, the kunais and the Ino falling in love with him didn't happen at least. Naruto was annoying though.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto greeted. "Since when did you get here?"

"Since today, you dobe," Sasuke replied.

I never really got what dobe meant, but I didn't really care. All I knew is that it was offending.

"I knew I felt Uchihca presence," Neji said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. You missed out! I'm dating Shikamaru now!" Ino said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"Apparently he'll live since he's holding Sakura's hand," Ten-Ten told Ino.

Ino looked at my hand that was intertwined with Sasuke's and she squealed at me.

"Finally Sakura! You have a boyfriend!" Ino exclaimed to me, while I was smiling really big.

"That's nice," Hinata said in her usual soft tone voice. "Did you check in with Tsunade-sama?"

Sasuke nodded.

"She said I could come back here," Sasuke said.

I smiled again. He gotten less ice block like.

"Sasuke, since when did you get here?"

I knew that voice anywhere and it seemed like it was familiar to Sasuke since it looked like he was thinking but he just turned around and I did to make sure my guess was right. And it was. It was Kakaish and his girlfriend and fiancée Kairi.

"Today," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke turned to me and looked his eyes at Kairi. Even if he didn't show any confusion, I knew he was confused on who she was. But Naruto answered the question for me.

"Kakaish-sensei, since when did you go on a date with Kairi-san here? Aren't you supposed to do something about your wedding?" Naruto asked. He then turned happy. "Oh! Are you going to have Ramen at your reception!"

Sasuke turned to me again with a regular expression, but I think he was really saying 'Oh' or 'never mind' or even 'Naruto loves Ramen to much'.

"Actually we're here, well I'm here, to give Sakura her birthday gift," Kairi said, showing a bag that was decorated with party stuff so it was indicated as that there was something in it.

I grabbed the bag, excitedly. Kairi and I talked a lot ever since I met her and whenever it was Christmas or my birthday, she had gotten me gifts that I total loved like a shirt with cherry blossoms on it, a bag, jeans, and other stuff.

But when I went to grab it, I grabbed it with my left hand!. Kairi noticed lots of things. If you should her a picture of a deer in a forest, instead of pointing out the deer, she would point out of some flower that was far away from the deer. And she noticed my engagement ring.

Kairi was one of those people that if she saw my engagement ring, she wouldn't go scream "You're married! Yeah!" or something that was loud and made a scene. Instead she would make a question, which sounded so casual like "When's the wedding?" or something that will lead to talking about it like "Your hair is so pink Sakura, it will contrast nicely with your white wedding gown" And that's what I like about Kairi.

Kairi chose the something that will lead to talking about the wedding since I opened the gift, which was diamond earrings, which were the ones that I wanted when we went to the mall one day but I didn't have money.

"Thank you Kairi!" I thanked her, getting excited again.

"It will match your engagement ring," Kairi pointed out.

Unbelievably, Sasuke nodded in agreement as he put his shoulder around me. This sort of shocked me since he was known as the ice guy but I guess since his brother died he melted a bit.

The others didn't take it like Kairi did though.

"WHAT?" everyone one of my friends exclaimed, as Sasuke held out my ring to show I was engaged to him.

"This is a birthday to remember," I said, smiling.

Sasuke kissed me and everyone just stared at us stunned. After like a minute, they started to ask us about our wedding.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the story! So I hope you like it! I told you it was bad but still. And sorry that I had lots of spelling errors, but I can't spell well. Please review but no flames! 


End file.
